Totemo Yurusenai-I can't forgive
by Nieve
Summary: After an argument with Akané Ranma decides to leave the Tendo household.
1. Default Chapter

Totemo Yurusenai-I can't Forgive  
  
Hello!!!  
  
Disclaimer : All of Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Author's note : This is my first Ranma fic and I'm writing it on impulse so I have no idea where it'll end or how long it will be.  
  
Prologue  
  
The lights are turning on in the nearby houses as voices start rising in the Tendo household of Nerima.  
  
«RANMA!!!YOU JERK!!COME BACK HERE!!!»Akané Tendô was chasing a running Ranma with a broom out onto the streets of Nerima. Nabiki was standing by the door munching on a bag of chips watching the scene.  
  
«QUIT IT AKANÉ!!!I WAS JUST KIDDING!!!CHILL!»  
  
«DON"T YOU TELL ME TO CHILL RANMA YOU BAKA!»  
  
Nabiki was thinking about how she could turn this to her advantage. Furinkan's favorite couple engaged in a serious argument.  
  
«GIVE IT UP AKANÉ!IT WAS A MISTAKE!!!»  
  
Akané stopped running and Ranma was perched up on the Dojo's roof.  
  
«You didn't have to stare so much baka!»  
  
«Well what was I supposed to do? I open the door to Pop's and I's room and I find you there half-naked.  
  
It's not something that happens everyday finding a girl changing in you room!»  
  
«My friends were changing in my room and in the bathroom. You weren't supposed to be home until seven!»  
  
«Yeah so I ran home fast so I could have diner with you guys! It ain't my fault I like Kasumi's cooking!»  
  
«You didn't have to add when you saw me :Who's the lucky guy?»  
  
«It was a joke! Jeez Akané it's not like anyone else other that me would tolerate such a kawaikune tomboy!»  
  
«FINE! DON'T TOLERATE ME THEN!SEE IF I CARE?»  
  
Ranma thought : You don't mean that do you Akané?. But the look on her face said differently and with his heart heavy in his chest he jumped down from the roof and walked right by Akané without even looking at her let alone retaliating. 


	2. Chapter one-Departure

Totemo Yurusenai-I can't Forgive  
  
Disclaimer : Hello! As you probably know if you're reading this Ranma½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi the Great!  
  
A/N : Hello!!!!This is Yuki! This is a Ranma Akané conflicted Romance fanfic and I have no idea what I'm doing writing this…. Thank you Saggit!Can you recomend any fics?I need practice and now you've helped me set a goal Thanks! And remember this tory could end well in a dead end…Okay Schemer…I'll write longer chapters. That was basically to get me started. And prologues are just meant to introduce the setting and stuff…No one reads the long ones that ramble on and on and on and on and on well you get the point. NEWWAYZ Thanks for you're review and I will try to write really long chapters  
  
On with the torture!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ranma was sitting in his room and he was packing. His back-pack was stuffed with his clothes, his gi, his possessions and supplies. It was late and his father was fast asleep in his panda form. That reminded him. He had to bring a kettle and some thermos of hot water. He hoisted the back on to his back and slid the door open. He could hear Nabiki's voice outside but he couldn't make out her words there was a sad sob so Ranma figured it was soebody who didn't have enough money to pay Nabiki back. Quietly he walked out onto the dark Nerima street and started to walk. As he passed Furinkan he left Nabiki a note explaining where he had gone. He turned onto a deserted street(du-h at this hour) and headed south. «I'll go back to China.» And with that he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
«Akané! Would you please go wake Ranma up? You're going to be late for school! '  
  
'Okay Kasumi-oneechan.'» Akané picked up a cold water bucket and headed for Ranma's room.  
  
When she opened the door she only saw the panda and Ranma's bed that looked as if it hadn't been slept in. So she woke up Panda with a kick and said : «Where is Ranma?» The panda looked at her confused then looked over to where his son normaly would have been, saw nothing, shrugged and lifted up a sign saying : I don't know…Then he fell down and went back to sleep.  
  
«KASUMI» Akané yelled« RANMA ISN'T THERE!  
  
'Oh my that can't be good'Kasumi said placing her hand on her cheek.  
  
'Well if he's not there then why should we wait for him to go to school. C'mon Akané. We'll be late'Nabiki was already walking out the door. Akané followed her because she was sureRanma was off doind something stupid and he would be back soon. He always came back.  
  
Nabiki opened her locker and the usual mass of letters, threats, notices from her eyes and ears, etc..etc… came falling onto her. She picked them all up and stuffed them in a briefcase. She would sort them during recess. One letter that she didn't pick up was put in the garbage by the school janitor that always picked up after Nabiki Tendô.  
  
Ranma was going to go to China by boat. He didn't feel like swimming so when a boat that was heading for China arrived in Osaka Harbor he jumped onto the deck and hid amongst the cargo. There, amid the darkness, he saw Akané's furious face,heard his father's disapointed tone and saw Kuno's, Mousse's, Ryoga's triumphant looks and he fell asleep  
  
A few hours later, a very disgruntled Ranma arrived in China. It was late so he decided to find shelter. Maybe he could try for one of the fishing village's inns. If not it didn't look like it would rain to hard at night. A few raindrops came down from the coulds overhead they were few but even such a samll amount of water was enough to change Ranma Saotomé only son of Genma and Nodoka, a very skilled martial artist, a tall well muscled blue eyed lady-killer, into a petite, busty, cute, all-the-men-drool-over-me girl.  
  
He walked up to this fancy touristy type hotel. He walked up to the check- in counter and before anything else asked how much one night in the least expensive room cost. The lady smiled back, she was thinking poor girl wants to stay somwhere nice but doesn't have the money, sweet.  
  
When he got his answer he walked right out of there without a glance back. Way to rich for my blood he thought.  
  
The next hotel was pretty much the same but the tavern/inn down the street looked more promising. When he walked up, a young man came flying out of the tavern and salmmed right into him. On his back was a huge bag about Ranma's size. He got up and stared at Ranma.'  
  
«I'm sorry, he said and offerd a hand to pick her up, I just umm…didn't have enough money for a room.'  
  
Poor guy, Ranma thought, same situation as I'm in. His eyes peared upwards from a very female face and looked up at the embarassed boy standing in front of her, his hand extended. She took his hand and noticed that the other was holding his bag up over his head. It seemed he didn't want to get wet.  
  
--'It's okay. I don't hink I have enough money either. So they threw you out hummm…  
  
--'Uh yeah, you noticed of course. They threw me onto you.' He blushed slightly and straitened.  
  
--'Yeah of course I noticed!' Her laugh seemed to relax the boy. Ranma couldn't see his face well but it seemed oddly familiar. 'So what's your name?'  
  
--I'm Tomino Yuu? It's a pleasure to meet you. Miss….?  
  
--Saotomé Ranma. Same here.'»  
  
Then it hit him. This Yuu didn't just not like water, he avoided it and well kind of feared it the way Ranma did himself. He was a Jusenkyo victim. Then calm as anything he brought the subject up as if it were the most normal thing in the world.  
  
«So what do you turn into?  
  
--'WHAT????How-how do you know??  
  
--'You avoid water, I do that too.' » Ranma felt an odd sort of kinship to this guy. He was probably a martial artist much like himself traveling to train.  
  
--'I uhh turn into a girl, yeah well kind of.  
  
--'I turn into a girl too'  
  
--'Really?That's why we look so much alike. » Yuu brought his sack down and immediatly changed into a very similar girl. Difference was that her hair was longer and the braid much looser. But it was the same red hair the same blue eyes and the same figure.«C'mon, said the girl, let's find shelter. »  
  
Ranma suddemly realised that as a boy Yuu looked just like he himself did. The same hair style, same color eyes, same body structure. Yuu was his identical twin that wasn't related to him. That was odd. I wonder if he's as good a martial artist as I am, he wondered. I'll challenge him one day. 


	3. Worries and new begginings

Totemo Yurusenai-I can't forgive.  
  
Disclaimer : Nothing Ranma is mine saddly, I wish to buy it on E-bay do I hear a starting price?? No okay that's understandable..If I had the rightsI would never eve EVER sell them. But I don't have them so let's keep quiet about the whole fanfiction thing okay.  
  
A/N : Hello everyone. I know this story sucks pretty bad and you can review saying that all you want it's just that I'm not a good writer but my idea isn't that bad is it?? Well I'd like to thank anybody who's had the patience to bare with me through th first vhapter and I'm sorry if I'm wasting your time it's just that I'd like it if you've enjoyed my story even a little I'd like it that you keep reading and critisizing me because it's only through critisizm that I'll get any better and maybe one day I'll re-write the whole thing better. Thank you. And bare with me.  
  
Yuki  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yuu and Ranma walked together for quite a while before finding a suitable shelter to sleep in. Tired of his long day Ranma didn't feel like staying awake long and Yuu, noticing this, poured hot water on him and made him go to sleep.  
  
Ranma was dreaming. Dreaming about Akané. Her face floated in his mind, her cute smile lighting up the darkness. He saw all the times when she smiled at him, when she was mad because he had dine something stupid, or had let Shampoo and Ukyo spoil him or glomp him. But he remembered her face everytime he was in danger, she looked so worried, he remembered her face everytime he had faught for her, everytime he came back from a challenge and how she looked relieved that he had no serious injuries. He rembered his love for her, for Akané his beloved fiancé, the one he had left over some silly argument. Then he remembered her angry face, the stubborness that was set in each of her traits. And with that face when he left he had a hard time imagining tears of joy or evena smile upon his return. So he wouldn't return for a long time. Yuu must be in training. I'll ask him if we can train and travel together. The rest of his sleep was dreamless.  
  
Yuu had built a fire and he had arranged the shelter so that no wind would come in. The cave that Ranma and him had found was quite small, just big enough to sleep in for one night. He looked over at the sleeping Ranma and he could tell that the guy had problems. Other than the fact that he turned into a girl. His sleep was restless and he kept muttering incomprehensible words under his breath. One that cam up quite often was Akneh. He wondered what that meant. Finally when the fire died out, Yuu fell asleep.  
  
It was Ranma that woke him up in the morning.  
  
«C'mon Yuu! Morning time!!  
  
--Ohayo Ranma! How are you? Did you sleep well?  
  
--I'm great! Yeah but it's wake-up time and I need to get up and going before eight this morning!  
  
--Okay. Mind if I join you on the way?  
  
--No where are you heading?  
  
--Oh nowhere in particular. I was thinking about heading towards central China.  
  
--Okay we'll go there together!»  
  
`They headed out onto the road and continued westwards, into central China, home of the Amazons and other warrior tribes. Two nearly identical boys were going on an innocent training trip. They had absolutely no idea what they were going to get themselves into.  
  
  
  
«Ranma has been gone three days now. And we have absolutely no news of him. Shampoo, Cologne, Mousse, Ryoga, Kuno, Ukyo, his dad, they are all here. He left without a word. Most of his stuff is gone. His clothes, his backpack, his travel ware culinary kit, his first aid kit, and a lot of food for on the go. So basically he's gone. Where? No idea. Why? Who knows. How? On foot probably but that guy can travel fast." Nabiki concluded to the family meeting on the whereabouts of Ranma Saotomé.  
  
'He left right after our argument,' said Akané tears rising in her eyes. 'He must of left because of that. There's no other reason we can think of.'  
  
--'Oh Akané, Kasumi said, 'Ranma and you have got into a lot of fights and he's never left before. There must be another reason.'  
  
--'But there isn't Kasumi I'm sure.' Akané continued forcing back her tears.  
  
--'Yeah Akané, Kasumi's right. Ranma has left before. He'll be back.  
  
--But he always said if he was leaving and he promised he'd be back…  
  
--Maybe it was urgent this time.'» Akané brought up a good point, Nabiki thought, but that's not what's important. Now we have to convince Akané that Ranma will come back.  
  
«So Ranma, who's Akané?' Yuu had finally figured out what Akneh meant.  
  
Ranma tripped over his own feet and stared up at Yuu from the ground.  
  
--'How do you know?  
  
--'You talk in your sleep.  
  
--'Oh. Okay.  
  
--'She's the girl you left behind?  
  
--Yeah, she was my fi … girlfriend.  
  
--'I see.  
  
--'She's going to hate me.  
  
--'It's good that you're prepared.»  
  
They walked in silence for a while. Ranma decided to get his revenge and ask Yuu the same question.  
  
«-- So Yuu why did you leave? Who did you leave behind?  
  
--I left my family because they didn't like the idea of having a freak aqua travesty in the family. Their little girl wasn't the same.  
  
--'You're a GIRL?  
  
--Yeah didn't I say?  
  
--No.  
  
--Okay I'll explain. When I was in Jusenkyo, I fell into the Naniichuan. Then while I was a man I tripped into another spring while I was under the initial shock. So as a guy I fell into the spring of the Drowned Girl. That made it so that with hot water, I become a man and with cold I return to woman. It's kind of the opposite of what normally happens.  
  
--You fell twice??!! Man you're clumsy.' He got Yuu's punch right in the face. Wow he's good, thought Ranma, but I don't think he tried to punch hard. Or rather she tried to punch hard.  
  
'So what's your real name don't tell me your parents called you Yuu.  
  
--' My name is Yuri but when I'm a guy I introduce myself as Yuu. Actually I always introduce myself as Yuu. A girl with a guy's name is okay but who ever heard of a guy called Yuri (Lily). So just call me Yuu so you'll get used to it.  
  
--Okay Yuri, no wait Yuu.' Ranma grinned.  
  
--Hey you're lucky your name is for both.  
  
--Hey did you pick Yuu for your guys name because Yuri starts with Yu.  
  
--No really you think?' Sarcasm was dripping from her male mouth.  
  
--Hey I don't know…  
  
--Yeah it was easier 'cause my friends call me Yu-chan and my sisters Yu- oneechan.  
  
--Hey that's what I'll call you!  
  
--What?  
  
--Yu-chan!  
  
--Fine but then I get to call you Ran-chan.»  
  
The two Jusenkyo victims walked on into the lush forest, talking, joking, and becoming fast friends. They would be together for longer than they thought.  
  
A/N: So how was that? Please review… Ooki Ni!  
  
Bye  
  
Yuki 


	4. Chapter 3

Totemo Yurusenai-I can't forgive  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone!!  
  
Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!  
  
Okay so a lot of people commented on my dialog umm-bad habits. Okay so I'd like to thank you for bringing this to my attention and I was already aware of it. This might seem odd for a Fanfic writer in English but I take ESL (English Second Language) and all of my courses (Except for English and Spanish) are in French so the grammar, punctuation, spelling, etc.etc. Is different. I tried using the French dialog but it didn't work well so then I tried a couple that I saw in books and other fanfics so that's the reason I keep switching. I honestly didn't think anyone was reading this fanficcie so it was more of an experiment for me than anything (also something to occupy me while I'm on strike since nobody is reading my other fanfic).  
  
With all the said Ranma said Akané said Yuu etc…well I have no other choice really.  
  
I'm glad you like the plot.  
  
And I'll try to improve my writing skills. Thanks to Taxzombie, to Quiet-Sides, to lija, to Shishigami13 and to O. you guys were a great help. Thanks Laith for writing to me I hope I cleared some stuff up for you.  
  
I will re-read it from now on it's just that it really bugs me when an author rights a chapter per month so I try to get mine posted as quickly as possible…I'll try to make it clearer so that you know who's talking and if it gets redundant with all the said Ranma said Akané said Yuu etc…well I have no other choice really.  
  
Bare with me here. Thank you and please review.  
  
Yuki  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Ranma hasn't called?" Akané's voice was anxious as she ask the same question that she had been asking for the past four days.  
  
"No, he hasn't Akané," answered Nabiki, "Don't worry, he'll be alright." At least I hope she added in her own mind.  
  
He was indeed fine. Yuu had mummified him well after their last fight. Yuu was very fast as a guy but even faster as a girl. So almost every time Ranma attacked his fist or kick connected with nothingness and Yuu had her lightning attack mastered. But what Ranma lacked in speed was made up by his superior strength. They were both hurt when the finished that little exercise.  
  
Ranma considered Yuu a wonderful sparring and training partner because, one he got along with her very well, two they could correct each others mistakes without any hard feelings and three they were both of equal ability.  
  
Yuu splashed some cold water on himself and he returned to his original form...The little red-headed girl.  
  
"Hey Yu-chan?" Ranma asked "Did you look like that before you were cursed? I mean as a girl."  
  
"Yeah I did Ran-chan." She answered. "I think the Spring turns you into what you would have looked like if you had been born in your cursed form."  
  
"Good theory", Ranma said, "It's probably true. That would mean that we naturally look alike."  
  
"Probably each girl has a guy that would look exactly like her if he were a girl", she said stroking her chin with a finger thoughtfully, "We were all born in pairs!", she laughed. "I didn't really say anything because whether you look like me or not could just be a coincidence of me falling in the same Spring as you. But you do look like me and that's pretty cool. I don't usually pay attention to those kind of details."  
  
"I noticed almost right away" Ranma answered, "I pay more attention to that now since I fell into the Spring, it must be a side effect."  
  
"Hey Ran-chan!", Yuri pointed to a small cave, "There's a good place to sleep and there's water right near it! Let's camp there for the night. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Well it's a little early to set up camp just yet", he commented, "But maybe if we made traveling food like rice balls and stuff it would be worth it"  
  
"Right-oh then! It's cooking time! I got a big bag of rice somewhere in my pack, I bought it in the last village. We can also look for wild plants and fish to put in the rice balls." Yuri looked at the little river hopefully, "Why don't you set up camp while I look around for eatable plants?".  
  
"I got a better idea", he said, "Why don't you set up camp and I'll go looking around."  
  
"That won't work", Yuri answered smiling, "First, I set up camp last time, second it would take to long to re-heat water so if I get wet it's no big deal but for you it is and I can't lift all the equipment as a girl."  
  
And she ran off leaving Ranma stranded. What was wrong with his equipment? Okay it wasn't very handy for traveling because it was a bit heavy and bulky but Yuri could lift it. She had done so yesterday. But her water explanation was good. He looked up at the sky and figured that there wouldn't be any rain tonight but he would put the tent in the cave just in case.  
  
Akané's friends were taking her out to diner so that she would cheer up. They'd already planned it out. They would go over to the Tendo Dojo around five and get Akané dressed for the occasion. Then they would take her to that fancy new restaurant that had just come into Nerima. There they would convince her that Ranma still loved her and he would come back or if all failed they would try and tell to move on with her life but they didn't want to see Furinkan's hottest couple break apart like that.  
  
At five, Nabiki called Akané down claiming she had visitors. Akané didn't want to see anybody so her friends just walked up to her room and let themselves in. One headed one to the closet, the other explained to Akané what was happening and an other was looking through Akané's few beauty products and came back armed with a hair brush and said: "I'm glad I brought my make-up with me." They made Akané go wash her face and brush her teeth. By then they had chosen a dress for her. They curled the tips of her hair so that it framed her face, put a very curly mascara so that her eyes seemed bigger than they already were and some red lipstick with a sheer coating on top. Her dress was a long black one that thinned her out and made her look taller and older. Complete with some black heeled shoes, a light summer jacket and a black handbag. Her friends ushered her out the door and into a cab. It was, as they said, a girls night out.  
  
Hello, please R/R and I bought a book on punctuation and grammar.  
  
Bye-bye and bare with me 'til the end.  
  
Yu 


End file.
